The Surrogate
by KristenStewartForever
Summary: -ALL HUMAN-Bella, a 25-year-old desperate to have a baby. After several sex and IVF Fails and a faltered marriage, she takes friends offer to be a surrogate for her, she accepts. how will this journey change her? will she finally get the family she so desperately wants? please read and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Bella had always wanted to become a mother, it was hard for her to see other mothers with their young walking the streets or getting ice cream at the local diner. She was currently in the middle of a divorce after anger laced arguments and threats of physical violence her and Edward decided to call it off. They had been married for 6 years, high school sweethearts who thought they had the world at their fingertips but they wanted a baby, something to call their own.

Negative pregnancy test after negative pregnancy test sent them both into a spiraling depression. Every time that little stick had those offensive words "not pregnant", she wanted to scream and cry. How could the world be so cruel to her? Rounds and rounds of IVF treatments failed also and one resulted in a heartbreaking miscarriage. She had pretty much given up on hopes of becoming a mother, especially when Edward had decided enough was enough and she woke up to bags packed and returned keys. Bella knew she should have seen it coming, it was only a matter of time before he would have left her, she wondered why he had not done it sooner? After all, the appointment was last Monday, the appointment where she learned that her body was not able to hold a child and her chances of an actual pregnancy lasting were 1 in 10,000.

Monday, another day for Bella. She worked at Lears corporation a top notch bitch in the industry. Her co workers all respected her and she was always down to business when there, it was a manufacturing and printing company and they often sponsored other businesses.

Arriving to work Bella threw her keys on top of her desk muttering to herself that she needed a life. She was interrupted by a knock at the door and an over hyper pixie danced into the room.

"Good morning Bella!" She sang, way too cheerful for 8 in the morning.

"Hi Alice"

"Here are today's schedule along with the folders you need to fill out before the meeting."

"Alright, I will get right on that," Bella muttered trying to get a raging migraine she was having away for the time being

"Bella are you alright? You haven't seemed yourself lately" Alice observed earning a glare from the brunette

"Alice, work and private are separate."

"I know that but you need to let some things out, I know it hasn't been easy since he left. Tell you what, 12 o'clock, martyrs on Baker."

"If you want Alice" Bella muttered. She loved Alice but sometimes she got into peoples business that wasn't hers. She didn't really want to meet up for lunch with Alice but she decided to humor her. The rest of the morning went by slowly, four hours and 2 cups of coffee later Bella was on her way to meet up with Alice. She punched the address of the restaurant into her GPS, not having been there before. She pulled into one of the parking stalls and shut the car off, thinking back to the day of her miscarriage. She wasn't sure why she was thinking of it but it plagued her mind time and time again.

 _Flashback_

 _Laying on the bed she was nuzzled into Edwards' chest, her hand naturally was rested on her still flat stomach. She was only 5 weeks along and to her, this was her miracle baby. She alternated fingers, skimming up and down her stomach still trying to digest that there was something actually there growing inside of her._

 _"I love you" Edward murmured in her ear, brushing his fingers through her hair as he hummed her lullaby._

 _The next morning, she wasn't feeling well and her heart told her what was happening. She stayed in the bathroom watching as the blood spilled out of her. She cried for this little life that was never going to be, that would never take its first breaths or see the sunlight. A pounding on the door brought her out of her thoughts and hesitantly she opened it. Edward soon had her in his arms as he sighed, no words were spoken and none were needed. Bella felt more empty that she had with the other fails. Maybe it was because she actually held this life inside of her for a little while, gotten an attachment, a bond that could never and would never be broken,_

 _Secretly she had named the baby Angela, convinced it was a girl. She had gone into shutdown mode and not even Edward could bring her out of it. She became an alcoholic so to speak with her work and was barely home. Home reminded her of all her losses and the life she had just gotten to know._

 _End of flashback_

"Alice!" Bella greeted as she entered the restaurant. Alice was leaning against the wall, putting her phone into her pocket as she saw Bella approach. They took a seat at a table positioned against the far wall by the bay window.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Bella asked trying to sound like she couldn't already guess.

"Bella, whats going on? I can see right through your tough act." Alice said cutting right to the chase

"Alice, I don't see how this concerns you any" Bellas tone harsh

Alice reached across the table, taking Bella's hand in hers. "Bella" she started, "you are my friend and I know something isn't right. Please just tell me"

Bella sighed. Maybe this was her chance to get it all out, not to hide anything. For the past 6 months since the miscarriage she had shut everyone out and hardened up and it got worse after Edward left, 3 months later.

"It's been very hard, Edward and I had been trying for a baby and it just never happened even after numerous IVF treatments" she paused. "And then I got pregnant, held onto the baby for 5 precious weeks that I will always cherish."

"I'm so sorry Bella"

"My marriage went downhill from there, Edward left me 3 months later. I don't know what to do."

"Work has been your escape I presume?"

"Yes, very much so."

"Bella, I know this would sound crazy but I could carry a baby for you. No, I want to"

"Alice, I-"

"I've done it before Bella"

"You have?"

"Yeah before I started working for you, I carried a baby for my cousin. I still have contact with them."

"I would let you have contact, I mean I see you all the times anyway."

"Would you let me do this for you?"

"Let me think about it alright?"

Leaving the restaurant, Bella had a lot to think about. Maybe it was time for her to let someone help her with this journey. She felt like a failure, she couldn't even do the one thing a woman was made to do. But she wanted a baby more than anything and she was going to do whatever it took.


	2. Bella's Story

**WARNING: Talks about abuse and preterm labor caused by abuse, read at your own risk! thank you!**

Over the next few days, Bella was lost in her own world. She thought constantly about Alice's proposition wondering if she had the strength to really go through with it, she, of course, would allow Alice to see her child after it was born, she would never deny her of that, she couldn't stand the thought of giving birth to a baby and never seeing it again.

Her apartment was small but cozy, she wasn't rich by no means but she could definitely afford a nice house. It wasn't like her, she wanted to raise her child in something cozy something that felt truly like home. When it came to her family, Bella never really opened up about them, it was far too painful. Her childhood was not like most, there were no princesses or castles. No prince charming to come in on his horse. No, all her childhood contained were beating and neglect, she was beaten almost on a daily basis by a drunken Charlie and was also raped a few times. But the one thing she always kept hidden even from Edward was her pregnancy. That's right, she had been pregnant before. It was extremely painful for her to think about so talking about it was out of the question. She still thought back to the day her life changed forever

 _Flashback_

 _"Isabella!" Charlie's gruff voice yelled as he slammed the door. Bella was cowering in her room, praying he would just pass out before he found her. She was currently 28 weeks pregnant with her little boy and she was only 15. Hearing his footsteps come up the stairs, she scooted further back into her closet. She needed to think of a way out, not only for her but for her baby boy too. She placed her hand onto her stomach rubbing circles to calm the frantic kicks. "I'm so sorry Cooper, mommy loves you so much" she whispered, she knew this was not going to end well._

 _Her closet door ripped open and off the hinges. Charlie stood_ there _beer in hand, reaching in he grabbed her and pulled her out flinging her onto the floor._

 _"Did you really think you could hide from me Bells?" He smirked. She wrapped her arms around her bump and was thinking about making a beeline for the front door. But as if he knew her plan he grabbed her hair and starting kicking her, aiming directly for_ stomach _. Tears streamed down her face in realization there was no saving them both, every blow was another reminder and soon she had started bleeding._

 _She didn't realize that she had passed out. She woke up in the hospital and started crying, she reached down under the covers to caress her bump when she realized there no longer was a bump. A nurse came in a few minutes later_

 _"Where is my baby?" Bella asked as tears pooled in her eyes. Deep down she knew and she didn't want to hear the nurses next words_

 _"I'm sorry for your loss, there was just too much trauma. Your body went into pre term labor and I'm sorry but he was already gone." Bella broke down, not wanting to believe her only reason for living was gone._

 _"Where is he?" She choked out. "Can I see him?"_

 _The nurse hesitated. "He's being prepared for the morgue, are you sure you want to see him?"_

 _This pissed Bella off, "he is my son!" She snapped. "Of course, I want to see him"_

 _The nurse gave her a small smile and went to retrieve her son. When he was placed into her arms she lost it. She took one of his small hands into hers and kissed it._

 _"I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you, Cooper, I love you forever and always my precious angel." She sat there taking in all his features. Tiny petite lips that would never cry, eyes that would never see. She often thought about the moment her son would be placed on her chest as he cried as he looked at his mother for the first time and now that's all it was, a thought. She heard a clicking of a camera and looked up, the nurse was taking pictures and even though Bella looked horrible and was crying, she was thankful. She prayed there would be justice, if not for her than for her son but all that happened was she was sent back with to live with_ Charlie _, being the chief of police got you places._

 _End of flashback_

To this day she still had the pictures, she often wondered if the reason she was having so much trouble getting and staying pregnant was because of that traumatic incident. The abuse went on for years after that until Bella came home one day when she was 17 and found Charlie dead on the couch. She didn't feel any grief if anything. She was relieved. She never knew why for sure Charlie hated her, all she knew was that her mother Renee had died giving birth to her. But still, why take it out on a child? She could never recall a time he wasn't drunk, nor could she recall a time he was ever loving towards her.

She had met Edward senior year when she had started at the high school here in forks. She had been living on her own for almost a year and didn't trust anyone. But Edward managed to break down her walls and eventually they were dating and before she knew it, they were married. Throughout the entire marriage she never told him about that piece of her past, she always told him she was getting her period and that's why she was upset on the anniversary of her son's death each year and here ten years after the incident, it still felt like yesterday.

Bella sighed and took her food and sat at the end of the couch turning on the tv. These moments were rare, where she could just unwind and kick back. Her work took up a lot of her time and that was her own fault. She never used to work so much, it was after everything happened that she picked up the hours and pushed the life she had away. She prayed that someday things would work out for her, but she wasn't counting on it


	3. The Past Hurts

After the third-day Bella had made her decision officially, she was going to do it. Which was why she was currently sitting in the waiting room of the fertility clinic, after what felt like hundreds of forms she had to fill out and one judgemental receptionist. She was sitting in the chair waiting for her life to change.

"Isabella Swan!" The nurse called and Bella was so caught up in her phone that when she looked up she stopped dead in her tracks. Bile rose in her throat and her breathes caught. It couldn't be her, could it? There was no way she thought to herself. There was no way this was the same nurse that had told her about her son 10 years ago, but the sad smile that nurse gave her confirmed her suspicions. She followed the nurse through the doorway and stopped when the women grabbed her arm.

"Come in here," she said. "I want to talk to you, woman to woman." Bella nodded her head, she knew how this was going to go and she wasn't looking forward to it. She took a seat on a plastic chair in the office, ready for this to be over with

"How are you?" The nurse started as she sat down and gently took Bellas hand into hers.

"I'm alright, I guess"

"I always wondered what happened to you, I knew you didn't want to go back with your father."

"No, I didn't, he was a heartless bastard and quite frankly, I'm glad he's dead!"

"I read about his death in the news paper but I didn't know you were even still alive, I thought for sure he would have killed you."

"I wished he had... after" Bella had a hard time continuing. "After the hospital, I tried killing myself a couple times."

"You don't know how much your story hurt me, Bella, I never wanted to be the one to tell you about your baby."

"He was my light at the end of the tunnel, he was the only thing that kept me going. When he died, I did too. I tried so hard to protect him" she said as hot tears filled her eyes. The nurse brought Bella into her arms.

"I know you did sweetheart, I could see how much you loved him when you held him."

"I wanted it to all be a nightmare, I didn't want to believe he was gone. The abuse started back up pretty much the moment I got back home, but I didn't care. I didn't care about anything. I had Cooper cremated and my dad got rid of his ashes."

"You would make a great mother Bella, I mean that"

"Which brings me to why I am here. After my dad died I got into a relationship and we had tried to get pregnant and everything, even did some IVF treatments but nothing happened until this last time. I got pregnant and it stuck, sadly for only 5 weeks and then I miscarried and I found out some not so good news about my body and I wondered if this all was happening because of what happened with Cooper. Anyway, my marriage failed and now I'm here. My best friend is going to be a surrogate for me."

"Well, thats nice of your friend and maybe you are right. Maybe your body does have issues because of the incident. But honey, don't ever blame yourself for what happened to Cooper. It was your dad's fault and you managed to keep him safe inside of you for 28 weeks. He knew he was loved."

Bella looked up at her as the silent tears streamed down her face. "Thank you," she choked out. "No one has ever said that to me before and I want to thank you for the pictures. I still have them."

"I knew you would have liked to have some pictures for memories. Now let's get your procedure done." Bella followed the nurse to another room where they did those standard things before any procedure, weight, height, blood pressure etc. Her blood pressure was high, but to the nurse, it was understandable given Bella was clearly nervous.

Bella was shaking as they entered the procedure room after the examination. The room looked cold and stale, a bed was against the wall with stirrups on both sides. She had never seen these kinds of the room before in person, only in movies. She took some deep breaths as she climbed up not sure what to exactly expect. The nurse inserted an IV into her hand and gave her some medication to help her relax before getting the doctor.

When the procedure was done, Bella still felt high. She was told she would be for a little while after the procedure and would also experience light cramps. She was made to stay there for a couple more hours until the medication wore off because she really didn't have anyone to drive her home. She was praying to every god out there that her eggs could be inserted into Alice, but it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world if they couldn't be. It just wouldn't be biologically connected to her.

Arriving back at home Bella texted Alice to give her an update on the task at hand so to speak. Alice was away at a conference for the company and that is why she couldn't accompany her to her appointment. Bella thought ahead into the future, she would definitely cut back hours at the company. In fact, she would have loved to take a year off after the baby is born but wasn't sure that could happen, but she would make it. In all honesty, Bella was considering leaving the company. She was the head CEO and even though she would hate to lose that title, her future child was more important.

Bella didn't know how things were going to work out, if Alice became pregnant it would be Bellas third child. Yes, she would consider this her third child, Cooper would always be her first. Even though she never got to actually be a mother to him, he still lived inside of her. She still felt his kicks and how he would respond to her voice. She felt every one of his hiccups and somersaults, lied awake at night to have conversations with her little boy when she felt broken beyond repair. She made sure he knew he was loved from the moment she found out she was pregnant, until the moment she had to hand him back to the nurse after holding his tiny body in her arms.

Then there was the baby that she carried for only 5 weeks, but to Bella, that didn't make her any less of a mother to that child. To her, it didn't matter how long she had carried her children. It was the fact that they were inside of her and she loved them unconditionally, more than anything in this world and the next. If there was one thing she knew for sure, it was that her children would be her first priority forever and always.


End file.
